closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Macrovision
Background: Macrovision is the titular copy-protection system from the company Macrovision Systems Corporation, first used on the 1985 VHS/Betamax/LaserDisc of The Cotton Club. In 2009, the company changed its name to Rovi, which had changed its name to TiVo Corporation on September 8, 2016 after Rovi acquired TiVo. Until 1998, Macrovision didn't use an animated logo, just warning screens. (1998-April 2007) Nickname: "Gold CP/Macrovision" Logo: On a black background, we see a pink metallic triangle with "cp" on it (which stands for "copy protected" or "copy protection"), which shines, causing it to turn gold. Then a flash appears on the center to swallow the triangle up in order to serve room for the logo, and "MACROVISION QUALITY PROTECTION" zooms out, with a triangle next to it. An upside-down triangle resembles the V in "MACROVISION", and after it zooms out, the triangle shines with a "ping" and "QUALITY PROTECTION" starts to glow. Variant: A French variant exists where it fades in to the finished logo with the triangle stuck on the light and the text and the Quality Protection text fades in, but is replaced by "Protection de la qualite". FX/SFX: CGI. Cheesy Factor: Nothing really, but the way the logo finishes on the French variant is pretty basic and it looks pretty tacky with the glow being still, and the Protection de la qualite text is also cheaply inserted. Music/Sounds: A mellow synth tune. Music/Sounds Variant: A silent version appears on the 2003 VHS release of Hulk (2003), the 2004 VHS releases of Love Actually, and Along Came Polly, and the 2005 VHS release of Friday Night Lights (the DVD releases all use the normal version with the music). This version was used from 2003-2005. Availability: Seen at the end of Universal Studios VHS and DVD releases from 2000-07 (save for some VHS releases), and others at the beginning of PolyGram Video and USA Home Entertainment VHS and DVD releases from 1998-2002 (except for the 1998 retail VHS release of Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, the 2000 DVD release of Franklin and the Green Knight, the 2001 VHS and DVD release of Franklin's First Christmas, and some other DVD releases), and at the beginning of HBO Home Video VHS releases from 2000-01. It has also been spotted on Futurama, Popular Mechanics for Kids, and Mommy and Me DVD releases as well. Also seen on a few BBC VHS releases, the Canadian Alliance Atlantis DVD release of Bowling for Columbine, the Grizzly Adams Productions, Inc. VHS release of Millennium Fears: Fact or Fiction?, and at the end of the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment VHS release of Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Good Friends Forever!. It can be seen at the end of the UK version of Charlotte's Web 2 on DVD. The French variant can be seen on the VHS release of The Eighth Day. One of the first Universal DVD releases to use this logo was the 2000 release of Jurassic Park, and one of the last to use it was the 2007 release of Man of the Year. An HD version of the logo might've appeared on 2006-07 Universal HD DVD releases such as Serenity (one of the first HD DVD releases in the United States). Can be seen at the end of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVD releases from 2003-04 such as Than Lan Oscars and Out of Control and at the end of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Fullscreen v.1.3 DVD releases from 2002-04 such as Rock-A-Doodle, Inferno, Quest For Camelot and Predator. Seen at the end of the DVD such as The Land Before Time, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, 'The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'', The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, The Cat in the Hat (live-action and animated film and other Dr. Seuss releases), Beethoven's 5th, Two Brothers, Thunderbirds, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Curious George (film and TV series on DVD releases), and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Scare Factor: None. This is a very soothing logo. Category:Logos Category:Universal Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:PolyGram Video Category:PolyGram Category:1988 Category:2007